


A Happy Mess

by KillerQueen66



Series: SuperCat Oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CatCo party, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen66/pseuds/KillerQueen66
Summary: Cat and Kara are going to their first party together and Kara may or may not be a little nervous.From the prompt "I am immediately regretting this decision."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: SuperCat Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	A Happy Mess

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second published story, but that in no way means that it's my second story. I write way too many things that I've never published and that I may or may not publish, we'll see... :-)
> 
> (I have no idea how to title, so don't think too much about it ;-))

It was late afternoon when there was a knock on Kara's door. She walked over to open it, looking immensely happy.

“Thank you so much for coming over. I have no idea what to wear.”

Cat stood on the other side looking amused, “you'd think you'd never been to a CatCo party before.”

Kara laughed while pulling Cat inside, “not as your girlfriend, I haven't. I don’t want to embarrass you.”

Cat smirked and went over to the kitchen to get herself something to drink, “you'll be fine, Kara, as long as you don’t come naked, you could never embarrass me.”

She turned to look at Kara, who looked scandalized, “I'd never come naked!”

Cat laughed at Kara's nerves, “darling, I'm teasing you. I know you wouldn’t.” She took Kara's hand in her own and led her over to the couch. Kara plopped down gracelessly making Cat laugh at her antics again before sitting down sideways in her lap.

“You're adorable,” Cat murmured placing a quick kiss on Kara's cheek.

Kara just hummed in reply, placing both arms around Cat's waist and pulled her closer, resting her head against Cat's shoulder.

They sat like that for a few moments, soaking up the quiet, until Kara got restless, so Cat got up and pulled Kara with her too the bedroom. She stopped short in the doorway, looking at the mess that was Kara's bed. Clothes were spread all over it and a heap of shoes were circling the bed.

She turned to look at Kara, surprise colouring her face, “I immediately regret my decision,” she said before turning back to the mess, “I didn’t even know you had so many clothes. Or shoes.”

Kara walked in behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “I know. Neither did I, to be honest. I mean, I like to impulse buy stuff, but I haven't worn most of these things.

Cat took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, looking like she was heading into battle, making Kara smile, before approaching the bed.

“Alright then. Let's find something that won't clash with what I'm going to wear.”

Kara walked over to look on over Cat's shoulder, “what are you going to wear tonight?”

“A purple floor-length dress,” she said distractedly, “now let's start by eliminating. No pastels. I don’t understand your love of pastels, but you're not wearing that tonight.”

Kara pouted but otherwise didn’t object, taking the dresses Cat was handing her and hanging them back up again.

“Now, I don’t want you in black either. You have to bright a personality for that. And you can wear colours, so we’ll play to your strengths.”

Once again Kara just took what she was handed without complaint, a small smile fixed on her lips; she loved seeing Cat like this.

“Wonderful, that narrows it down a bit,”

There were still some ten to fifteen dresses left on the bed for them to decide from.

“No purple.”

That removed one dress.

“Yellow is also a no-go.” She handed Kara the one yellow dress from the mess then looked at Kara over her shoulder, “you're probably the only one I know that could actually pull off that colour without looking like a kid.” Then she turned back to the dresses.

Kara smiled brightly, seeing the comment for the compliment it was disguised as.

“Not white either. It’s too late for white.” She handed Kara another three dresses but paused when she saw the confused look on Kara's face and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Too late?” Kara asked, her head tilted slightly to one side.

“Too late in the year,” Cat said with a smile.

“Oh,” Kara mumbled hanging the dresses back.

“You're adorable,” Cat said again when Kara had turned around, pressing a gentle kiss to Kara's lips. Kara smiled in reply and gently placed a lock of Cat's hair behind her ear before pulling her in for a longer kiss. Cat moaned quietly in pleasure and then pulled back reluctantly. “Later.”

They both turned back to look at the rest of the dresses.

“I also don’t think something too bright will do either. I think we’ll go with darker colours tonight.”

Kara nodded in reply and removed three dresses, leaving them with three to choose from.

“Good. These will all do nicely, so whichever you want to wear.”

On the bed lay a dark blue, a dark green and a grey dress.

“I think I like the green one best,” Kara said, “I like the colour.”

Cat nodded in approval and picked it up and handed it to Kara, “put it on,”

Kara quickly stripped down to her underwear, Cat looking on appreciatively, and put on the dress.

Kara walked over to stand in front of the mirror to get a full look, Cat walking over to stand behind her.

It had a modest neckline and a slit up one leg that made Kara blush; it reached almost to the top of her left thigh.

Cat walked closer so she was pressed against Kara's back, “you look astonishing, darling. Now you just need makeup, shoes and jewellery and then you're ready to take on the night.” Cat gave Kara's waist a last squeeze and walked over to find a pair of shoes.

She came back with a sparkling silver pair, “here, try these.”

Kara put them and turned to look back at the mirror but was stopped by Cat, “wait a moment. Let's finish the look, then you can see when we're finished.”

Kara nodded and let herself be led over to a chair and sat down. She let Cat touch up on the makeup she was already wearing and add where she felt it was needed.

When Cat was finished with the makeup, she did Kara's hair and added jewellery, then led her back to the mirror.

Kara sucked in a breath when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was done up in a beautiful French twist, held together by a sparkling hair clip. She had small diamonds in her ears and wore a matching necklace. Most of her makeup was as it used to be except for around the eyes. It was made up if dark green eyeshadow, matching her dress, and beautifully winged eyeliner. She turned to Cat in wonder. “Thank you.”

“You look beautiful, Kara,” Cat said with a smile. “I’ll let you admire it a bit more while I get dressed.”

Kara just nodded and turned back to the mirror.

Meanwhile, Cat went into the bathroom to get ready and came out twenty minutes later, looking like a goddess, at least according to Kara.

“Wow.”

Cat wore a purple floor-length dress, like Kara's, black heels and little makeup, worn only to enhance her features. She had her hair in a twisted bun at the nape of her neck and long silver earrings.

“You look stunning, Cat,” Kara whispered, walking closer and took one Cat's hands in her own, spinning her slowly to get a full look at her.

“I'd kiss you, but I don’t want to ruin your hard work.”

Cat laughed and squeezed Kara's hand, “trust me, I feel the same. You ready for tonight?”

“With you by my side? Always.”

Cat led the way to the door and was reaching out a hand to open it when she was spun around and pressed up against it instead. She looked at Kara who muttered an almost silent “fuck it” before giving Cat a kiss that almost made her knees give out, were it not for Kara pressing her up against the door. It took only a moment for her to start reciprocating feverishly, pulling Kara in by the back of her neck.

They traded kisses for a few minutes until they both desperately needed to take a few deep breaths.

“you just couldn’t wait, could you?” Cat asked teasingly, rubbing at a bit of smeared lipstick at the corner of Kara's mouth.

Kara shook her head slightly, also rubbing at Cat's smeared lipstick. “I figured it was better to do it here where it could be fixed easily, than in the car.”

Cat nodded in agreement. Having removed the last bit of lipstick from under Kara's lips, she simply let her hand rest on Kara's cheek while she finished fixing Cat's makeup.

“Ready to go now?” Cat asked when Kara was done. She nodded in reply and led Cat out the door. “After you, my queen.”

Cat's laughter followed them out to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
